The Owl and the Orchid
by Hakumi Shigatsu
Summary: Byakuran le cuenta una historia de su infancia a Mukuro, cuyos protagonistas son... Un Búho y una Orquídea. .::YAOI, FLUFF::.


**~0~**

**The Owl and the Orchid**

**By Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**Bueno, este fic es, claramente, totalmente apartado de Breve Vuelta a la Infancia, pero lo dejé porque me voy de viaje por un mes y no quería irme sin publicar el último capi de ese fic. Desgraciadamente no pude, lo siento D: por eso puse este, que escribí hoy entre apurones. Se que no es lo mismo, pero es lo que pude hacer ):**

**Y antes de que lo olvide, esta historia esta muy pero requete muy basada en el fic "The Orchid and the Owl" (nótese en el título), de la autora Angel Descendant. Esta en ingles, y es muy triste D:**

**Si quieren saber cuál es, acá está el link:**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6754936 /1/**

**Recuerden quitar los espacios**

Conteo de palabras: 3224 (lo se no es taaan largo como quisieran D:)

Advertencias: Yaoi, insinuación a lemmon, FLUFF EN CANTIDADES, quizá OoC (suele estar siempre en mis historias, al menos un poco e.e). Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

Personajes: Rokudo Mukuro, Byakuran (Byaku-nii =3). Como siempre que esta Byakuran, aparece Hakumi nombrada (esta vez solo como "mi hermanita")

Parejas: 10069100. Y... ¿BúhoxOrquídea?

Disclaimer: ¡Ya saben que no es mío! D: Joder, no me lo recuerden, ya quisiera que fuera mío así el yaoi sería MAS REAL DE LO QUE YA ES. xD

Comentarios especiales: Como dije, lo hice a los apurones. Mamá no me deja usar la PC hoy, y en cualquier momento llega, así que sean conscientes de que corro un gran riesgo xD. Claramente, NO ESTA BETEADO, Señoras y Señores, asi que no me maten por favor D:

**Anyway, ¡Disfruten por favor!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Owl and the Orchid<strong>

Se deja caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, exhausto. Cierra los ojos. Siente todo el cuerpo caliente, sabe que sus mejillas están rojas por tanto movimiento, el cual también fue el causante del sudor que ahora cubre su cuerpo, y del cual siente algunas gotas resbalando lentamente. Por su sien, sus costillas, su espalda.

Suspira - más bien exhala abruptamente- , y siente el peso del otro cayendo a su lado.

Definitivamente, nunca se cansa de tener sexo con el albino.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio, escuchándose solo las respiraciones agitadas. La mano del menor toma la del mayor, entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto de cariño.

- Ne, Mukuchan - habla el albino.

El de cabello azul ríe, una risa sellada por los labios del otro. Un suave beso.

- Tú siempre arruinando el silencio - lo culpa - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Conoces la historia "El Búho y la Orquídea"? - le pregunta.

- No, no la conozco - responde, sin prestarle mucha atención - ¿Por qué?

- Entonces te la contaré - habla el menor.

El de ojos heterocromaticos sonríe de lado.

- No veo por qué decirte que no, lo harás de todos modos Byakuran.

El susodicho se coloca de costado, apoyando su codo sobre el mullido colchón, y su rostro sobre su mano. La izquierda, libre, se dirige al rostro de su acompañante, posándose sobre su mejilla en un ligero roce, como la caricia de una mariposa, para luego bajar y volver a unir sus manos.

- Es una historia que, según recuerdo, mi madre nos contaba a mí y a mi hermanita cuando era pequeño - aclara.

Mukuro solo asiente, sonriendo ligeramente.

- "Había una vez - comenzó, con aquel inicio trillado de los cuentos infantiles - , hace mucho tiempo, un búho, tan blanco como la nieve, que odiaba el día más que a cualquier otra cosa...

_... Detestaba todo aquello que le hiciera recordar a ese momento tan horrendo en que la noche, oscura y pacífica, se volvía un conjunto de ruidos y piares de otros pájaros diurnos, y cuya luz brillante y blanquecina le molestaba._

_Sin embargo, el nunca había notado que el día y la noche siempre están conectados por ese momento llamado amanecer, en que no hay luna ni sol, en que el cielo no es celeste ni negro. Y por eso, nunca se preguntó ¿Qué será estar unidos de tal manera, en la cual pocas cosas lo están? ¿Cómo se sentirá estar siempre juntos, y de igual manera por siempre separados?_

_El búho era el "líder", por llamarlo de alguna manera, de un grupo de seis aves como él. Por las noches, cazaba. Por los días, dormía._

_Fue en una de sus vueltas al hogar, al amanecer, cuando se dio cuenta que debajo de un árbol cercano crecía una hermosa flor._

_Intrigado, el búho se acercó, volando hasta posarse sobre una de las ramas del árbol que daba cierto cobijo a la nívea flor. La observó, olvidando por completo el sol que a esas horas ya despuntaba en el horizonte, hasta que los primeros rayos del astro rey iluminaron sus blancas plumas. Entonces, el búho voló hasta su escondite diurno, un hueco hecho en el tronco de un árbol a unos 150 metros."_

- Que interesante - murmura el mayor, divertido por la historia.

- No me interrumpas Mukuchan - habla quien cuenta la historia, haciendo un mohín en son de queja.

Su pareja ríe, dejándolo continuar.

-"Todas las noches, el búho salía a cazar - repite - , y todas las madrugadas al volver a su hogar, sobrevolaba a la flor que lo había cautivado"

"_Fue una de esas ocasiones, un tiempo antes del amanecer, que el búho decidió dejar de simplemente espira desde la lejanía y hablarle a la hermosa flor que tanta intriga le daba._

_Dejó su grupo de caza, sin que estos se dieran cuenta, y voló hasta la ubicación de la blancura en plena noche._

_Se acercó al árbol, pero esta vez no se posó en sus ramas. Esta vez se aproximó al objeto de su curiosidad, dejando sus patas posarse sobre la tierra que circundaba a la blanca flor, sin importarle que sus garras se ensuciaran con tierra._

_Al sentir su presencia, la flor abrió sus pétalos al fresco aire nocturno. El ave, titubeante, se acercó._

_Esa noche, el búho y la orquídea se conocieron. Ambos blancos, en apariencia puros como la misma nieve, eran completamente diferentes. Sin embargo en esa primera noche que hablaron, el búho, sin saberlo, se enamoró perdidamente de aquella bella flor._

_Y la orquídea, creyendo al búho un ave del día, se enamoró de él también."_

- Que romántico - dice Mukuro con cierta ironía patente en la voz - y también estúpido - agrega - ¿Cómo un ave y una flor pueden enamorarse?

Byakuran sonríe, esperando el comentario.

- Eso es, Mukuchan, parte de la magia de los cuentos para niños.

- Hm.

"_Desde entonces, el búho visitaba cada noche a la orquídea. Y cada noche conocía más a la flor, y más perdidamente se enamoraba de esta. Es más, hasta llegó al punto de preguntarse si realmente odiaba el día tanto como él creía. _

_Después de todo, algo tan bello como esa blanca flor, no podría venir de una cosa tan mala._

_En un principio, sus charlas se daban solo antes del amanecer. Pero la estadía del búho al lado de su adorada orquídea se alargaba cada vez más, hasta que comenzaron a quedarse charlando también durante el día._

_Por esa razón, el búho cazaba de noche y, de día, se quedaba junto a la orquídea. Hasta que caía la noche._

_El tiempo pasó y, con él, el búho y la orquídea se conocían cada vez más. Y mientras más sabían uno del otro, más se enamoraban._

_Pero los compañeros del búho comenzaron a notar problemas en el. Por la noche, se encontraba tan cansado que su habilidad para cazar, antes perfecta, comenzaba a decaer. Entonces, las otras aves, que ya sabían de los encuentros diurnos de su líder con la blanca flor, le dijeron que dejara de estar con esta tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, el búho no les hizo caso alguno._

_Entonces fue cuando los otros búhos decidieron confrontar a su líder, y le exigieron que dejara a la flor o dejara a la pequeña bandada. Sin ninguna duda, el búho eligió a su adorada flor, y así fue como se convirtió cada vez más en un ave diurna, eso que antes detestaba._

_El búho, dichoso con su amada orquídea, supuso que lo malo ya había pasado, y que ahora podría ser completamente feliz con la pequeña flor. Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir..."_

- Oh mira, - dice Mukuro, jugando con el pulgar de Byakuran - tu linda historia tiene una tragedia.

Byakuran atrae la mano del mayor a sus labios, besando sus dedos con suavidad y cariño antes de continuar la historia con su siempre presente sonrisa.

"_Las estaciones pasaron, y el clima se fue volviendo más frío y fiero. Ni el búho ni la orquídea, en su idílico amor, notaron la aproximación del invierno._

_Mientras tanto, el grupo de búhos, que aún velaba por su líder, miraba preocupado el desarrollo de las cosas._

_Y entonces llegó el invierno, y los búhos debían migrar ya que no podían tolerar el frío. El grupo se presentó frente a su líder, pidiéndole que fuera con ellos, pero este se negó, objetando que no podía dejar sola a la pobre flor._

_El búho no estaba acostumbrado a tales temperaturas, y debía migrar con el resto, por lo que intentó que la orquídea lo acompañara en su viaje. Sin embargo, no pudo convencerla, pues ella le dijo que no aguantaría el viaje, y aún si lo hacía, no estaba acostumbrada a las tierras de otras zonas. No podía abandonar su tierra natal por más que quisiera. Y así, el búho se encontró de nuevo en una situación donde debía elegir._

_Justo cuando los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre sus blancas plumas, el búho hizo su elección, tras mucho pensar, y solo pudo esperar y rogar que fuera la decisión correcta, que no se hubiera equivocado..."_

Mukuro, recientemente interesado, gruñe al notar que Byakuran hace un alto en la historia.

- ¿Entonces? - apremia - ¿Qué sucedió?

Byakuran sonríe.

- Ohh, ¡Mukuchan está interesado en la historia! - se alegra el albino.

El otro sonríe de lado, altanero.

- Para nada, solo quiero que dejes de balbucear sinsentidos y me dejes dormir.

El menor, manteniendo su sonrisa, habla antes de continuar.

- Era solo una parada dramática, para crear tensión.

"_El búho se quedó con su amada orquídea. Esa misma noche, una ventisca de gélido viento y copos de blanca nieve azotó el pequeño lugar donde ambos se encontraban. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para hablar a causa del frío, tiritando, el búho le preguntó a la orquídea por qué no podía dejar su tierra para ir con él._

_La orquídea, triste por ver a su amado así, le contestó que no podía dejar la tierra donde había nacido. Esta tierra le había dado la vida, y por eso, como toda flor, le debía mucho, y daría todo, hasta que su último pétalo cayera, para ella. Y con sus restos, le daría vida a esa infértil parcela._

_El búho, mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se iba enfriando de a poco, entendió lo que las palabras de su querida orquídea significaban, y la admiró secretamente por su gran entrega a su tierra madre. La nívea ave, profundamente enamorada, abrazó tiernamente a su amada, resguardándola bajo su ala, dándole lo último que quedaba de su calor corporal. Y con un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, habló tiritando:_

'_Entonces, vamos a darle vida juntos'_

_Y el búho jamás se arrepintió de su desición, de quedarse junto a su amada y blanca flor. No la abandonó, hasta el final._

_La mañana siguiente, los demás búhos decidieron buscar a su líder, por si acaso hubiera decidido acompañarlos. En su lugar, lo encontraron tendido sobre la tierra, cubierto de nieve y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba congelado. _

_Lo único que había quedado de la hermosa orquídea era un tallo con un único pétalo, el cual voló con la fría brisa mañanera, perdiéndose en la blancura. Los demás habían volado de igual manera con la gélida brisa en la oscura noche._

_Los búhos, llenos de tristeza y con lágrimas en los ojos, enterraron a ambos enamorados juntos, bajo el árbol._

_El ave de la noche y la flor del día estaban, por fin, juntos. Esta vez, por la eternidad."_

Byakuran termina su historia, sumiendo la habitación en un silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Y así acabó? - pregunta Mukuro, dudando.

El albino sonríe.

- Se que te gustó, Mukuchan, no trates de ocultarlo.

El aludido también sonrió.

- Si me gustó, es verdad. Pero ¿Eso te contaba tu madre cuando eras pequeño? No hay duda de por qué saliste tan alterado mentalmente.

Byakuran ríe ante las ocurrencias del otro.

- No es así, Mukuchan. Mamá nos contaba otra versión, en la que el búho y la orquídea pasaron el invierno perfectamente, y luego el ave ayudo a dar vida a esa tierra, trayendo flores cercanas y semillas de distintas plantas, creando un lugar totalmente distinto para su amada flor.

- ¿Y entonces, este final lo inventaste tú?

- Nop, esto nos los contó mi madre cuando fuimos más grandes, lo suficiente como para salir de las historias de príncipes y hadas con finales de "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

Manteniendo su sonrisa, Mukuro pregunta.

- ¿Por qué decidiste contarme esta, y no la otra versión?

- Porque... - comienza él, parando un segundo - Porque creo que refleja mejor el amor de ambos, que no se separaron hasta el final.

Mukuro, en un súbito impulso, se incorpora ligeramente y deja un suave beso en los labios del menor.

- Hm, ya veo, tienes razón en eso - admite - Pero esa historia no se parece a la nuestra.

El albino, sabiendo a lo que se refiere, ríe con ganas. Le da un beso, ahora él, y separándose le dice.

- Si tú eres el búho, Mukuchan, y yo soy la orquídea, dime ¿Por qué soy el seme entonces? - pregunta en tono burlesco.

- Solo porque yo te lo permito - devuelve la sonrisa el otro - Además, recuerda que los papeles cambian en todo momento.

Como haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, Mukuro toma a Byakuran y lo pone de espaldas sobre la cama, subiéndose a el y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

- ¿Crees que este sea uno de esos momento? - pregunta divertido el albino.

- Lo es, créeme - responde el de cabello azul, inclinándose para besar a su pareja, esta vez con más pasión y lujuria.

El día y la noche, así son ellos. Y, como el día y la noche, no pueden estar uno sin el otro.

Justo como el búho y la orquídea.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, y que tal estuvo ¿eh? ¿Muy mal? ¿Muy bien?<strong>

**¡Review por favor!**

**Este fic va dedicado a todas ustedes chicas, que siguen mi fic Breve Vuelta a la Infancia :D las quiero por hacerme sentir tan bien con sus reviews, ustedes hacen valer lo que escribo.**

**Un libro puede ser muy bueno, pero si nadie lo lee, no se apreciará su grandeza.**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Y recuerden, el 10069100 es poco y necesita más amor D: ¡ESPARSAMOS EL AMOR 10069100 POR EL MUNDO TODAS JUNTAS! Anímense a escribir, aunque más no sea, un drabble de ellos :) verán que los van a amar.**

**¡Y deseenme suerte por favor! ¡Mañana me voy a Europa! =D A recorrer Londres, París, Niza, Frankfut, Nüremberg, Praga, Viena, Budapest, Roma, Venecia, Montefalcone Nel Sannio, Florencia, Barcelona y Madrid =D**

**Por lo que, esperen actualizaciones y respuestas en un mes chicas **

**Y si les da pereza dejar review, por favor recuerden esto: Cada vez que dejas un review, un Byakuran besa a un Mukuro :)**

Hakumi ~*~ _Shigatsu_


End file.
